far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Prochnost Czarn
Shinkan 夾白 Czarn Prochnost is a Reticulum crafter and diplomat. Son of Czarn Vojin and brother to Czarn Predannosta. Appearance Normally wearing an formal outfit in Reticulum fashion, Prochnost has many of his father's features, all the way tend to his charming grin. However, where as Vojin focused on his strength and durability, Prochnost is much more nimble and graceful. As a parody of his father, Prochnost dyed a shock of his hair white, partially as a slight and partially as a tribute. Raising a Reticulum (3180-3198) Prochnost's early childhood was that of many Reticulum. Due to his contract as a bodyguard for an Eridanii, Czarn Vojin was only briefly in Prochnost's life during his early upbringing. Both him and his sister, Predannosta, didn't know their father well until they were 10 and 12 years of age, respectively. Apart from this, Prochnost spent most of his time close to his great-grandmother, Czarn Ime. Apart from learning dance and Lyric, she taught him of the After and the idea of death not being the end; something that would aid him later in life. After Vojin's contract was up and he became a Yaksha, the family was finally together regularly. Vojin saw the potential in Prochnost's more academic mind and fostered an appreciation for language and culture. Eventually, the familial bliss was interrupted with a call to arms for all reserve troops for the War Against the Artificial, calling his mother, Centurion Medicus Czarn Lanalia, back into action. Soon after, in September of 3194, Czarn Lanalia was reported as killed in action. The aftermath of this deeply affected the family. Vojin took up drinking and Predannosta became reclusive in her training. Prochnost recovered the quickest of the family, able to move passed the grief and back into work. Unfortunately, as Vojin was in no state to take care of the business side of the family, Prochnost took the over responsibility of acting Head of the family. While a legal adult, Prochnost was not prepared for the intrigue and cutthroat nature of business. Forced to grow up faster and learn quicker, he became jaded and angry for a long time at nobility. Eventually, rather than let these emotions control him, he worked with them and embraced them. Over time, he shifted from honesty and generosity to cutthroat and cruel. Creations Featherduster The Spike Thrower of Aurix Bask is jet black with gold inlays placed between the three barrels. The bottom most barrel has the figurehead of an eagle screaming. The iron sights (even though they're kind of useless on a shotgun) is in the shape of the symbol of House Aquila. Lined underneath the bottom barrel is magnetic rail system that the Makhaira slides into, via the eagle's head. Using this, the weapon adds a bayonet and a projectile when the right button is pressed. The sword remains attached to the gun by the garrote. Within the barrels there is small nano-producers that make ammunition infinitely. Tremor The Hydra Array of Aurix Bask is similar in design to an old Terran Rocket Artillery. Emblazoned on the weapon is both the symbol of House Aquila and the Aurix family crest. The weapon is shoulder mounted onto a Lorica or similar sized Mech. The jet black casing has golden, eagle tipped rockets nestled inside. The missiles are designed in a way that launching them causes the sound of screaming eagles to descend upon your foes. A nano-producer makes it so that the weapon never runs out of ammunition. A small, barely oticeable crest of an axe and sword crossed is placed on the hand of the spike thrower and the attaching mechanism of the hydra array. This is the symbol of the Czarn Family. Legacy of Pride's Fall The Storm Armour of Montecchi Porscha is a golden armour suit with highlights of burnt orange along her various curves to accentuate all the right places. The most notable feature is the polymorphic blending of the suit. An uplink connects to a neural sensor, and allows the wearer to customize the look and design of the armour at will when not in “Combat Mode.” At maximum retraction, it is almost indistinguishable from a dress, with the exception of the back plating, which accentuates the neck and shoulders. There is a red glow from the back plating, where the self charging battery is maintained. As far as weaponry is concerned, the ends of the arms have a large bracelet-like attachments. These contain retractable claws that can be super heated or super cooled with a turn of the wrist. The symbol of House Fornax is emblazoned on the chest of the armour in “Combat Mode” and the crest of the Montecchi family is emblazoned onto the back plating. On the inside of the back plating in a barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword; the symbol of the Czarn family. Silence This mag pistol of Amos Deletrin is jet black with an emerald green inlay along the barrel. This pistol works in a similar fashion to a Shear Rifle, as the mechanics are completely silent. It fires in single shots or in burst, depending on the setting. The Amos family crest is detailed into one side of the grip and the symbol for House Serpens is in the other side. The magazine is limitless and it is ID locked to the hand of it's wielder. On the underside of the grip is a small symbol of the Czarn Family; a crossed axe and sword. Storm This revolver of Amos Deletrin is jet black with an emerald green inlay along the barrel and each chamber. Unlike it's sister weapon, Silence, Storm is a weapon not used for stealth. In it's “Fan the Hammer” mode, it can fire off six shots in under a second, though it has to cooldown from it's use. The Amos family crest is detailed into one side of the grip and the symbol for House Serpens is in the other side. It's high calibre bullets are remade by nano-producers and it is also ID locked to the wielders hand. On the underside of the grip is a small symbol of the Czarn Family; a crossed axe and sword. Silent Storm Both Silence and Storm have a backing that slides open when the right button is pressed. When placing the barrel of one gun into this backing, it's firing modes change drastically. When Silence is placed into the back of Storm, the weapon now functions like an assault rifle. When Storm is placed into Silence, the weapon functions like a sniper rifle. Both the backings of the weapons flip up into a scope like protrusion to assist with aim. Bastion of the Drakes The Storm Armour of Lamella Euco is a shadow grey armour suit with highlights of emerald green, tawny brown and scarlet red. An uplink connects to a neural sensor, and allows the wearer to customize the look and design of the armour at will when not in “Combat Mode.” At maximum retraction, it is almost indistinguishable from a dress, with the exception of the back plating, which accentuates the neck, waist and hips. There is a green glow from the back plating, where the self charging battery is maintained. The most notable weaponization is the wrists and forearms. With the correct turn of the wrist, the forearms blow out into Blur Dragon spikes and the extends to the hands in the shape of half a dragon's head. When the two halves are unified, they turn into a functional distortion cannon. The main drawback is that the armour configuration is unusable for 10 minutes. The second aspect of the armour is known as the “Lover's Embrace” protocol. When the matching armour, Káuyumarie, is within 5 feet of Bastion of the Drakes, a Force Pavis forms, bearing the shape of a heart dome. Secondly, when directly back to back, the energy of both Assault Armours is shared. This increases the strength of the Force Pavis as well as siphons energy into Bastion of the Drakes' distortion cannon, doubling the blast's power. The armour also has vital and status sharing within 10 km and friendly fire setting. Etched inside the back plating is a barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword; the symbol of the Czarn family, as well as a D overlaid with an H underneath it. The Void of Faded Memories The Sword of Typhoon Coolyo, at first, appears to be a wide shortsword. The blade is black, with highlights of burnt orange and dark blues. Under close inspection, the weapon has numerous segmentations along the blade. The hilt and segments all have tiny mechanically openings on the side. Once engaged, the blade releases a freezing mist that can cause 2nd degree burns on a slash and frostbite if embedded for long enough. The key features of the blade, however, is it's changing form. The first form is the shortsword. Once the proper motions are sequenced, the centre of the blade extends and blade thins out to become a longsword. After another complex motion, the blade segments further, small chains attaching each segments together and creating a sword-whip. The first segment of the sword has the insignia of House Pyxis emblazoned on it, while the last has the symbol of the Typhoon family. Lastly, on the bottom of the hilt is a barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword; the symbol of the Czarn family. Memory of the Brotherhood The Combat Field Armour of Asherah Avitus is matte black armour that has colour changing cells that adapt according to the environment and Avitus' wishes. The armour is optimized for minimum bulk, looking as sleek and modern as possible. The key features are all in the hands and wrists of the armour. There are numerous attachments specifically in regards to helping a field medic. A bioscanner and loadable slots for various medicines with applicators to administer them are located in the wrists. The hands themselves have built in capacitors that can administer a shock that can restart someone's heart. More importantly, if overclocked, the shock can incapacitate an average human and potentially kill one with enough administered shocks. Etched inside the back plating is a barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword; the symbol of the Czarn family. Truth Seeker The Storm Armour of Justus Lucius is a gunmetal grey and red, with highlights of tawny. Embossed into the chest is the symbol of House Aquila, while the backing has the symbol of Lucius crest and 89th Legion insignia. Integrated into the armour itself are four bladed weapons, able to launch at high velocity and return due to the gauntlet of the armour using microdrones in the hilts of the blades. The daggers are located in the shin plates and the left forearm plate, whereas the shortsword is located in the right side of the upper back. Each of the daggers can protrude from the armour to be used in melee combat. Lastly, each of the blades have a different grind; V-Grind, Flat, Compound (daggers) and Hallow (shortsword), and sporting a serrated edge on one side with a straight edge on the other. Etched into the back plate of the armour is a crossed axe and sword; the Czarn family crest. Starlight Shot This Shear Rifle of Kymay Rayya is a sleek black rifle with an orange highlighting. It incorporates both shear rifle and void carbine technology, unifying the gun as a whole. Taking both the ability to fire in a vacuum and the nearly non-existence of recoil from the void rifle, the technology is woven into the silent machinations of the shear rifle's design. For added flare and variability, the rifle has two configurations, all of which can be set with mental command when synced with the hardware of the rifle itself. In it's standard configuration, it acts like a rifle, capable of switching between fully automatic, semi-automatic and burst fire. The second configuration extends the barrel and acts similarly to a sniper rifle. The butt of the gun has a symbol of House Pyxis engraved upon it, while the handle has the coat of arms of the Kymay family. Etched on the underside of the grip is a crossed axe and sword; the Czarn family crest. Valkyrie The Valkyrie is a variant of storm armour that has been highly customized. The default colour is jet black, with a blue visor. The main accent on the armour is the wings that protrude from the side of the helmet. Since being purchased by Trivox Eridanus Nivillion Claus, the armour has been etched with golden filligree that follows various Nordic runes. The armour has extreme resilience, with the ability to enter atmosphere from orbit, as well as high resilience to heat, cold, acid and pressure. One of the key features is the limited flight capability of the Valkyrie. With technology integrated from Triangulum, the Valkyrie extends a set of wings that deploy a blue mist-like substance that allows for limited flight. Capable to hover indefinitely and able to fly to altitude of 500m (in Earth-like environment), the suit can be used for a multitude of environments and situations. Equipped into the suit itself is a longsword that folds out of the right wrists and a Pavis Shield that forms out of the left. The Pavis shield is capable of blocking most conventional gunfire while the blade can cut through Mech armour. Lastly, the right wrist has a shear rifle built into and a shoulder rocket laucher. The Shear Rifle is entirely silent and can be quick fired mid sword stroke. Lastly the armour itself has a polymorphic mesh, allowing it to grow thinner and smaller in size as well be applied as a form of active camouflage. Etched into the back plate of the armour is a crossed axe and sword; the Czarn family crest. Courage and Conscious The matched laser pistols of Oplens Mercatos are two sleek and jet black, which each having their own theme. Courage has inlays of gold, wheras Conscious has deep blue inlays. They both incorporate shear rifle technology, being silent in their operation. The key difference between them is their core “power” settings. While both have the ability to be lethal, Courage has the ability to overcharge the battery level and fire an overpowered shot at close range. Conscious has the ability to lower it's lethal ability into a stunning setting. A key feature of the weapons are the “stealth” ability. At maximum reduction, the pistols can seem as simple metallic bracers. On both pistols there is the crest of the Oplens family, while Courage has the symbol of House Eridanus and Conscious has the symbol of House Vela. Lastly, etched on the underside of the grip is a crossed axe and sword; the Czarn family crest. Shimmer and Glimmer The daggers of Arai Kiho are two jet black light daggers, almost weightless their design; with iridescent inlays and purple filigree. They come with a set of matching bracelets. The daggers have two forms; the first being the default dagger form. The daggers, for being as lightweight as they are, are aerodynamic in design, perfect for throwing. The main feature of these are the synchronizing bracelets; which have a different magnetic signature and allows them to be retrieved from up to 100 ft away. The second form is the fan form. With a flick of the wrist, the dagger folds out into a fan. Each dagger is actually made of 19 paper thin blades that magnetically lock together. Interwoven between the blades is a nanofibre mesh that is resistant to projectiles. When fanned out, they are large enough to hide the majority of the torso behind, stopping most bullets. Painted on the fan, if placed adjacent to each other, is a picture of Djebashi Mountain, which a storm brewing in the background. When thrown, the fans spin in the air, similar to a Frisbee; and is capable to cutting through trees if thrown hard enough. On one half of the handle of the daggers is the symbol of House Lyra, and on the backside of the fan, when spread out, is the coat of arms of the Arai family. On the bottom of the hilt on both daggers is a crossed axe and sword; the Czarn family crest. Heaven's Piercer The spear of the Exarch Crusader Gregorius is 3 feet long in its base state, brushed titanium entwined with red and gold filigree. The end of the spear has a small spherical attachment containing holy water, while the spear head is surrounded by a silver arc preventing accidental cuts. A small switch on on the spear handle controls the spear's length, extending it from its 3 foot ceremonial state to a maximum length of 8 feet in battle stance and retracting the silver safety arc. The key feature, however, is embedded in the spear's head: With a turn of the shaft, the spear head can focus an infrared laser beam to heat up and cause intense burning or potentially lighting common fabric aflame. While most often this feature is used for ceremonial burning of incense, its unique ability lies in creating “The Crusader Beacon”, a signal for conveying positional data of a rescue site or a target site for an orbital strike. Etched in gold, the symbol of the High Church shines on the spear head, while a small symbol of crossed axe and sword at the bottom of the shaft honours its maker: the Czarn Family. Trinity Trinity is a complex set of equipment made for Moon Valeria. When in standby mode, it is simply a pair of cybernetic arms. Modelled to be perfect replicas of Moon's own arms, they are jet black with inlays of blue and the Moon family crest etched into the palms. Once activated for combat, they shrink as the material of the arms engulf Moon's body, forming a suit of armour. After the surface material is stripped from the arms to form this armour, the inner works are exposed and unfold. The right arm unfolds into a full longbow, with a thin laser line for a bowstring. This bowstring can be drawn by the left hand and unleashes bolts of laser fire. The armour, similar to the arm, is jet black with blue inlays and has the symbol of House Eridanus embossed into the chest plate. The bow is blue and gold, entwined in a branch-like pattern. On the back of the bow is a small symbol of crossed axe and sword, the symbol of the Czarn Family. Candor and Artifice The matched gauntlets of Murami Vael are a pair of lightweight yet durable steel cuffs, tinted a metallic green. In their inactive state, they act as normal accessories, able to change the colour of the base metal from a silver, to a grey, to a dark grey, to a gold if need be; though always with a green tint. When active by a flick of the wrist, the front end extends over the knuckles and hands. In this mode, they act as a pair of knuckle dusters, absorbing impact to reduce physical damage on the wearer. For more intense situations, the right cuff extends back to the elbow, encasing Vael's cybernetic arm in the weapon. Integrating itself with the cybernetic, the newly formed gauntlet uses subtle compacting and extending of the cybernetic arm to increase the power of each punch done with it. Additionally, two of the fingers of the gauntlet holds a unique feature, activated by a mental command. The thumb of the gauntlet has an embedded knife with a serrated edge. The index finger holds a laser that can be fired with a “finger gun” motion. On the underside of the cuff is the symbol of House Serpens, entwined in serpents. On the top of the cuff is the symbol of the Murami family. Lastly, when in full gauntlet, the palm contains a small symbol of crossed axe and sword, the symbol of the Czarn Family. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Reticulum Members